Closing Loopholes
by SassenachStarbuck
Summary: It suddenly occurred to Cali, that perhaps Caelum had been right all along. That his swotty Ravenclaw nature had already figured out this grand mystery before they even traveled back in time. Merlin's balls this is why Caelum was so adamant about traveling back. Showing up in the past, giving just enough information, just enough, about their conception.
1. Two and a Half Hours

Voices could be heard in the hallway for any Hogwarts student to hear. Two curly headed, dirty blonde twins argued, both of their house colors hidden away from those who passed by.

"Mum was super vague about details of how they got together, why else would she be, unless it was because we, _(the brother motioning between them),_ are the reason that they are together. Plus this information would be ace for GCM class."

"I can not believe, that I let you talk me into this. If mum finds out we even broke into her office, we are going to end up dead, or worse expelled! Mum won't even let us come to school if we mess this up."

"Seriously you need to get your priorities straight. Dad would not let her do anything of the sort. Especially since this could potentially change the course of not just our lives, but Mum, Dad, Scorp, Lyra, not to mention our friends and family."

The sister, Calí, cast a simple Notice-Me-Not on her and her brother's robes. They both melted into the crowded hallway of students. Caelum grabbed Calí's arm as he followed a familiar sight of bushy curls into altogether too familiar Transfiguration classroom. He hoped that he could observe his parents, and complete his self imposed mission before everything went to pot.

It didn't take long for both twins to realize that they had in fact arrived at the correct time. This was obviously the redo of their parents 7th year. Growing up they heard that the war was horrible. But something to learn from, and learning from it would ensure that history did not repeat itself. Little by little, as they got older, they heard more than the bits and pieces. They knew it was bad. They knew it was very bad.

They had finally managed to get ahold of a current copy of _Hogwarts, A History_ , as their father had attempted to buy them, all of them, for several years. They knew he was only allowed to redo his 7th year in school as part of a probationary period to avoid serving time in Azkaban, and that their mother had been awarded the Order of Merlin, second class, for her efforts during the war.

About 6 months after the war ended, the school finally reopened, students who were unable to finish their last year of school, or wanted to take the advanced portion of their 7th year were invited to come back to take a few intensive study lessons to be able to sit their NEWTS at graduation time.

"We are going to have to get ole' McGonagall in on this, or we won't be able to last more than an hour."

" **OK, ok** , don't get your knickers in a twist."

Most of the students had already sat down, while Headmistress McGonagall was preparing at the front of the room. Neither twin was exactly sure how they were going to pull this off. They took a seat towards the back corner of the room.

Caelum grabbed a spare bit of parchment that he had started keeping on his person. His mother's swotty-ness had been passed on to him for sure. He hastily scribbled a note. He quickly went to the front of the room, he waited until the Scottish headmistress had acknowledged his presence, with a quirk of her head, he handed her the note, and practically ran back to his seat. He made it back just in time to see McGonagall's expression as she read the note.

 _It would be extremely beneficial if we could have a private meeting, I'm sure you don't know who we are, but that we are ...different. Let us get through this lesson, help if possible, we will explain._

 _Yours Truly CM & CM_

Caelum had no idea why he actually signed their initials but he figured when dealing with the Gryffindor of all Gryffindors, except maybe Albus Dumbledore, which he never had the pleasure to meet, that maybe just maybe, honesty would be the best policy.

McGonagall made eye contact for the briefest of moments, and gave an insignificant nod of her of head in agreement. It's not like the woman wouldn't figure out in the next two hours that they had the exact type of curly hair that their mother has, and a lightened version of her mocha skin. That they had the EXACT steely grey blue eyes of their father, and a shade of blonde only a few hues darker than him as well. But if you didn't recognize their eyes, then you could take a guess with their hair style. McGonagall was a smart old bird, she wouldn't need a lot of time to put the pieces together.

But neither twin could fathom how a couple so in love, a couple so happy with their lives could have ever not have been so in love and so happy from the very start. That's why Caelum had guilted Cali into stealing their mother's time turner, the last one in existence, from their mother's office at the Ministry of Magic.

Cali did want to see for herself, her parent's relationship, Caelum wanted to collect data, (Merlin, her brother was such a swot), and use it as part of his 7th year thesis paper for graduation. Something about chemical attraction in the brain being stronger than feelings of attraction from the heart. She honestly had stopped listening to him, and it was about this time, that the distinct baroque voice of the headmistress called the class to attention. The professor had barely reminded the students to get out their materials so the lesson could begin, before the twins noticed a tanned arm raised in the air at the front of the classroom.

They glanced at one another, they knew this couldn't be good.

"Yes, Miss Granger, do you have a question before we begin?" asked the headmistress.

"Well, Professor, I was curious because it's very unlike Hogwarts even with all the changes this year to take transfer students." stated Hermione Jean Granger, resident swot, goody two-shoes, and brains of the Golden Trio.

"What's yer point, Hermione?" demanded Seamus in his Irish lilt, he was one of the few fellow Gryffindors to return to sit NEWTs. Harry and Ron had both went straight into Auror training, Neville started his apprenticeship, but many had perished during the Final Battle.

Hermione nonchalantly asked, "Well, I wanted to know, who were the two new students in the back of the room?"

All eyes went directly to Cali and Caelum.

McGonagall smirked at how little actually got by the brightest witch of her age. They did say help if possible, she would see how far this would go, before her theories were proven correct.

Cali looked over to Caelum, it looked like she was going to have to be the mouthpiece. Merlin's beard, she never catches a break.

"We are here to collect data to complete some research for a project, and the headmistress has kindly let us sit in on her lesson." stated Cali with a cool air of sophistication that would make her house proud. Caelum smirked to himself, but still kept his head down. He didn't want to bring more attention to himself than necessary.

"What lesson is your project for?" asked the bain of Cali's existence at the current moment.

Bollocks, the lesson for graduation is a lesson that Hermione herself only instituted about 10 years ago, when she was the undersecretary, it wouldn't exist right now. "Muggle Studies"

"What kind of data are you collecting?", the golden girl asked, as a long, loud, audible sigh could be heard from the opposing corner from where Caelum was sitting, and Cali was now standing.

"Human interaction"

"To what degree?"

"Does it matter Granger? Does it matter that you don't know every little thing going on in the school, that you don't have all of the answers, all of the time?" stated the pureblood prince himself.

Cali could hear Caelum grind his teeth, they had never heard their father use such a tone to speak to their mother. This was going to be way harder than they both originally thought.

 **How had they even been born?**

It suddenly occurred to Cali, that perhaps Caelum had been right all along. That his swotty Ravenclaw nature had already figured out this grand mystery before they even traveled back in time. Merlin's balls this is why Caelum was so adamant about traveling back. Showing up in the past, giving just enough information, just enough, about their conception for their parents to forge some kind of relationship. The poster child of all relationships at that.

Cali looked down at her brother, it was now or never.

"Actually, the paper isn't for Muggle Studies"

All heads turned towards the twins once again.

"The lesson is called General Certificate of Magic, or GCM for short. It was instituted by the Minister of Magic in 2007. It was a bill proposed by the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic at the time."

McGonagall smiled, so it would appear that both of these new students **were** from the future, and she would bet her tartan that both of their parents were inside this room. The attitude of the girl reminded her so much of Hermione, and it would be possible for her to be their mother, but she still didn't have a working theory for the possibility of their father. Her mind drawing a blank since Potter and Weasley were both away at Auror training.

"Which means you are from the future then? Not just sitting in this lesson. You must be here for a reason, and since the best lies are half truths, you **are** here to watch human interaction, but between specific people?" Hermione inferred.

Cali smirked, her mother had been so busy the last 5 years, more specifically when she was made the youngest ever Minister for Magic. She actually missed this argumentative tête-à-tête with her mother. Cali glanced at Caelum, it appeared that he finally decided he needed to comment. Cali finally took a seat to get out of the spotlight.

"Actually yes, I'm the one collecting the data for my thesis. The lesson requires that each student from each house complete a specific set of criteria in order to graduate. It is designed to play to the strengths of each house while simultaneously having the student step out of their comfort zone to complete the task, test, project, etc." stated Caelum, as if he were reading from an imaginary textbook.

"So data, research, thesis, you must be Ravenclaw." stated Hermione.

"That would be a correct assumption."

"But not your sister." it was a statement not a question.

Everyone was getting whiplash from the back and forth of the dialogue. But realizing that they had visitors from the future, had kept everyone seated, and interested in what they could gossip about.

"That would also be a correct assumption", Cali decided now it was time to drop the bombshell.

"I took after my father's house, he is after all, one of the reasons we are here."

There was a collective gasp from everyone except the twins, and McGonagall. At this point, the headmistress knew they wouldn't be having a lesson. She decided to address the class, "Well how about you tell us what you can, without disrupting the timeline that is, and do you know when are you to return home?"

Caelum looked relieved at a question he could actually answer. "We only traveled into the past for two and half hours, at the end of that time, we will be able to travel back. We figured the less time we spent in the past, the percentage of time related problems would decrease."

Ginny Weasley, had decided to take the advanced NEWT course so she could join her fiancé, and had up until this point had stayed absolutely silent next to Hermione. "So you are telling me, a couple of 16 year old Hogwarts students stole a time turner, returned to the past for two and half hours, just so they could watch their parents, that we still don't know the identity of?"

"17."

"What?"

"We are 17, we actually turned 17 last month, on the 17th."

Padma Patil, one of the many onlookers finally says, "So do you have names, ages, information about that lesson you have to take for your project, … anything you are allowed to talk about?"

"Well, we are twins, born on March 17th, 2000, we just turned 17, and we are in our 7th year, we were both sorted into separate houses. I know you and your twin were also sort separately. I have heard many great stories about her." Caelum thought he might have said too much, "We are also supposed to graduate in a few months." stated Caelum.

"Each house completes a different 7th year project." Cali chimed in.

"What was yours?" Padma asked Cali, not making eye contact with Caelum.

"I had to set up and maintain private lessons designed for a house that was not my own." Cali stated. Padma nodded thoughtfully after this. Cali was still glad she hadn't had to talk about her project longer than necessary.

"How were you able to get ahold of a time turner?" asked Ginny from the front.

Caelum stuttered a little, and looked to Cali for help, she shrugged. "Our mother is the current Minister of Magic, and she has the last remaining one in existence, locked in her office. We broke through her wards, and protective enchantments, and borrowed it for a short time. She doesn't know that we are here…. yet."

As Caelum was explaining, Cali was finally able to take a look around. It was a sea of red, yellow, and blue, and only 2 green ties. Her heart twinged with longing, a need to comfort her fellow Slytherins but she couldn't openly, and she knew that. Especially with the two in question being her father, and her Uncle Blaise.

It was obvious that Padma was different than her Aunt Padma she knew in the future, "So that means you were conceived around the time our class is scheduled to graduate, for your birthday to be roughly 13 months from now."

A look of fear appeared on every face in the room. Cali wasn't sure how much more they could reveal, but they needed to do something, or else the time in the past would have been wasted, and her parents will never get together, and that could disrupt the entire timeline.

"Well that is true, our parents are so in love, but would never tell us how they met or started dating, and since our life is in the press a lot, they try not to be fake, so the papers won't have anything to talk about. It wasn't until recently that we realized that blood purity used to be an issue between them."

Padma always the quick one, "So we can assume one of your parents is a pureblood, and the other, halfblood or more likely a muggleborn witch or wizard?"

From the back corner, "That's rich, a mud..muggleborn for Minister of Magic?"

"How would you know that our pureblood parent isn't the Minister?"

"There is no way someone raised to be pureblood, would care that much about wizarding politics."

Cali couldn't control the next words out of her mouth, "Is that why you don't care for the political sphere that mum is in?", Cali slapped her hand over her mouth, before more words could come out.

The wide doe eyes of Draco Malfoy, stared straight into Cali's almost identical ones. "What are your names?"

"Her name is Cali, mine is Caelum. Why?"

"Caelum is a faint constellation of stars in the southern hemisphere."

"I know, we had to follow Black family tradition."

"What kind of a name is Cali, though?" snorted Ginny.

"It's short for Callisto isn't it?", asked Hermione with sadness to her voice that wasn't there before. Everyone was staring at her now, "Callisto is the second moon of Jupiter"

Cali shook her head, knowing that her mother had at least figured it out, but she had to set her father straight.

"So Mr. Pureblood, care to tell the class when you stopped actually believing all this pureblood holier than thou bullshite."

"Language, Miss…..Miss Malfoy."

"Third year."

"I'm sorry what was that?" Cali asked.

"I said THIRD YEAR, when someone physically showed me that muggleborns weren't worth less than anyone else, that they were smarter than most, and had a mean right hook." Draco replied.

A gasp from the front of the classroom was the only noise.

Because she was still having trouble believing everything she had heard in the last hour and half, Ginny stood up, "So you are saying that the last 5 years you have not believed in any of the pure blood supremacy malarkey, even though we just had a bloody war over it."

"You are correct." Draco responded, with his head hung low.

Draco looked over to Blaise, who nodded, Blaise had stayed neutral during the war, because his beliefs on the matter were similar, but he didn't want to risk his life for them either.

The entire room sat in silence. Hermione spoke from the front, "So you came back to make sure your parents would get together?"

"Yes."

"No."

The twins said at the same time. Caelum looked ashamed, "I read an article that dad hid away, saying that a surreal revelation during a Transfiguration lesson led to his public announcement of supporting muggleborns and a very public declaration of his long time love for one."

Cali saw red, "You tricked me Cae, you knew I had to study today, and that James would be upset when he couldn't find me, we didn't even tell Lyra we wouldn't been in the castle."

The class still sat in stunned silence, during the argument brewing between the twins. Seamus spoke up, "So you gunna tell us, who she is?"

"WHO?" both brother and sister shouted.

The entire class minus three silent individuals, shouted back "YOUR MOTHER?"

Every eye focused on Draco, but Professor McGonagall had hers focused front and center. Hermione looked like she was about to have a panic attack, but was slowly coming down.

"Is Lyra your sister then?" Hermione asked.

Cali's and Caelum's eyes shot up, Cali had forgotten she said that in her ranting.

"Yes."

"Who is James, your brother?" asked Ginny.

"I should hope not, he is currently my boyfriend." Cali replied.

"A boyfriend, and your mother approves, and his? You are awfully young to have a serious boyfriend." Ginny spoke aloud.

"Well both of his parents are friends with my parents, we have known each other our whole lives, our mothers are the best of friends. Our fathers get on well enough, and we have been together almost two years, and plan on traveling together after graduation."

"How old is this boy that I apparently let you date, and kind of get along with his father?" asked Draco.

"He turned 17 in December." said Cali sweetly, knowing that at least Padma could do basic maths.

"That means his mother is already pregnant if we assume that she also went to Hogwarts and is possibly in this room since you have said your mother is also in this room."

Ginny covers her mouth, tears starting to stream down her face, and runs from the room.

Hermione begins speaking again, "Let me guess, your full names are Callisto Aries, Caelum Apollo, and Lyra Carina then?, and to take a guess your boyfriend is James Sirius Potter?"

Both twins gasped, "So how long exactly have you had our names picked out then, …. Mum?" asked Caelum.

The collective gasp was so great, almost all of the air in the room vanished.

Draco smirked, "Well that can't be right I always figured if I had a child I would name him after myself."

"I don't think you took into consideration how stubborn our mother really is, especially when it comes to getting her way." Caelum added offhandedly.

Cali smirked back, "Are you sure that when you were actually allowed to name one of your progeny, you didn't pick a horrendous name because you had lost a bet to your best mate in 7th year and he got to name your child instead?"

Draco didn't realize that his mouth could drop any further. Blaise chuckled from beside him, "The funny thing is that bet was literally yesterday, and that I told him I finally decided on a name, and that one of his son's would have to be named Scorpius. Please…. please tell me he did it?" Blaise asked practically bouncing in his seat.

"Our littlest brother, Scorpius Draco Malfoy, born January 5th, 2010."

Loud raucous laughter could be heard from everyone in the classroom except from Draco, who finally locked eyes with Hermione.

 **A/N: Reviews = Love, Love = More Chapters. I haven't decided whether to try to get this story out, or make it a little 3 chapter one-shot. Let me know what you think in the comments.**


	2. Back to the Future

**Hiya, well I switched the rating from K, to T, but it's not anything super lemony be warned though. If I haven't said before I don't own anything Harry Potter, I just like to play in the universe while I'm on fall break.**

End of the lesson chimes could be heard, and most of the class slowly exited the room, not really wanting to miss anymore of the excitement.

Hermione stayed seated. McGonagall was conversing with the twins, making sure that they were still able to travel back to the future when the time came.

Draco slowly approached the lone Gryffindor at the front of the room.

"Granger, would you be interested in taking a walk with me?"

"Sure, Malfoy." she responded while already getting to her feet. He led her down a smaller hallway not far from the door to the Transfiguration classroom. As they turned the corner, he grabbed her hand.

"Granger, there are no words to express what a cowardice prat I am. I knew what my feelings meant and I still decided to do nothing. The only thing necessary for the triumph of evil is for good men to do nothing. I realized if I believed all that tripe then I wouldn't have had an issue joining them, but I did nothing. I am a coward."

"You know who Edmund Burke is?"

"Well occasionally I go to the library, and do things other than follow you, and make snide remarks to first years. So yes, I know who Edmund Burke is, Granger."

"Hermione."

"What?"

"If we are to become friends, you should call me by name… Hermione."

"I think that I can do that, ... Hermione." Draco replied his voice low and raspy.

"This is crazy, 2 hours ago, we hated each other."

"One, you might hate me, but I was only pretending to hate you. Because two, I'm sure they would have taken me straight to St. Mungo's if I started confessing lo...feelings for Hermione Granger , twenty minutes after the war ended."

"Well I don't hate you, it doesn't mean that I don't think this entire situation isn't barmy."

"Well although I don't think I would have ever had the courage to talk to you otherwise, you have to admit that those kids look alarmingly like you and I."

"Yes and those names have been a dream of mine since I was 11 years old."

"Any particular reason that they all happen to follow Black family tradition of constellations and astronomy?"

"Well….mm I would rather not talk about that right now." Hermione whispered.

Draco took a step closer to her, he had not dropped her hand. He had been holding it the entire time.

"Usually girls do those silly things when they are 11, because of a crush. Did you have a crush on someone Hermione?" he whispered directly into her ear.

He heard her breath hitch, this might end up being his lucky day, did the brightest witch of her age actually return feelings for him, even after everything they had witnessed together.

"You know we could be great together Granger, you're smart, beautiful, and can challenge a real man. I could be that man for you… if you let me."

Hermione tilted her head towards the side for a moment, and although her heart was hammering out of her chest. It was one of the most sensual feelings she had ever experienced when his lips barely pressed against hers. She could feel the tension leave his body when she added more pressure and returned the kiss. He moved his free hand to her hip and closed the remaining distance between them. She parted her lips for the briefest second and his warm tongue swiped along her bottom lip politely asking for entrance. She parted her lips, reveling in the first snog she had had in months, pushing down the thoughts of how this was the craziest dream come true. Enjoying every second of it, until her brain finally acknowledged a coughing or crying coming from the corner.

They broke apart, she rested her forehead against his, "Let's take this slow, and see where it leads."

"I want to be with you. It is as simple, and complicated as that." Draco said with conviction.

Hermione remembered the reason she stopped the snogging, and she spun in her spot, to see Ginny sitting against a wall at the far end of the hallway. Her head on her knees, and arms covering her face while sobs wracked her body.

Draco had a look of confusion on his face seeing what had garnered Hermione's attention, and then a look of shock as she used their combined hands and pulled him down the hallway behind her to where the youngest Weasley was obviously upset.

"Ginny, I am so sorry I didn't check on you sooner. This day has been well... Pretty mental. So are you really pregnant?" Hermione asked her.

Draco must have been in his own thoughts, as he didn't remember this being a topic discussed in the classroom.

"How did you know? I haven't told anyone." Ginny whispered from under her limbs.

"Well I noticed you and Harry were alone a lot during Christmas, and you disappeared from the group during the last Hogsmeade visit. Cali did confirm his name was James Sirius and it would make sense that would be Harry's son. You were always going to be together, this just speeds some things up, surely?" Hermione said comfortingly.

"It can't be all bad, Red. Cali and Caelum said that we all get along, that you and Hermione are the best of friends. That I even get along with Potter.", "It will be first Weasley grandchild, surely your mother won't be upset for long." Draco gently told Ginny.

"It's not that, I have a tryout for the Holyhead Harpies next week." Ginny replied.

"That's ok if we haven't messed up everything entirely, you still have your tryout and they hold a spot for your until after James' birth." "You have a fantastic Quidditch career!" Caelum states from further down the hall. "It's actually almost time for us to return, and we wanted to know if everything is ok, and how much trouble are we in actually?"

"Well…" Draco said grabbing Hermione's hand again. "We taking it one day at a time."

"And we have until 2017 to think of an acceptable punishment for you both. So for that you will have to return and see." stated Hermione with one hand on her hip, channeling her inner most Molly Weasley.

Cali rushed up and hugged Hermione for all she was worth. "You know just in case we don't make it back."

Hermione nodded her eyes glistening, and Caelum offered a handshake to Draco, who turned and hugged him with one arm. Cali hugged Draco as well, and Caelum hugged Hermione tight, whispering something in her ear." Hermione pulled away shaking her head vigorously. Caelum shot a side eye to Draco, while giving the signature Malfoy smirk.

Caelum pulled the delicate time turner from underneath his robes, and looped the chain over Cali's neck. And with the appropriate turns left Draco and Hermione alone outside the Transfiguration classroom with nothing but the future ahead of them.


	3. At the Close

**A/N: Sorry it has taken me this long to finish this story. TBH I had trouble finishing it, I really didn't have an idea of where I wanted to end but I'm interested in taking it further. I hope you enjoy this little bit of fluff before Christmas. Feliz Navidad. Thanks for reading!**

Once everything had finally stopped moving, Cali and Caelum looked to each other. "I was expecting some kind of fanfare, but I guess Mum and Dad don't know the exact date we traveled so they can't kill us yet." Caelum states.

"You do know who our mother is, right? It's more like she is waiting for the opportunity to get the most out of a punishment. Like they said, they will have had almost 18 years to think of something." Cali tells her brother.

Caelum then explains that if his hunch was correct, then their father will have learned that they had to go back in time. A loophole was created by their appearance when Draco and Hermione were children, if the loophole is not closed then an alternate timeline could exist.

"So you are saying that WE might actually get out of this without punishment?", Cali says.

She had barely got the words out of her mouth, when Headmistress McGonagall stepped around the corner. "Ahh, right on time" she sighed. "Follow me please."

Cali and Caelum exchanged a look, they knew this was going to be it. There were no more coincidences in life. The two followed dutifully behind the headmistress as if they were walking to the executioner's chopping block.

Once they had climbed the stairs passed the gargoyle, they entered her office. There were many chairs seated around the headmistresses desk. Front and center remained empty, while behind one sat their father, and the other their mother.

Hermione wasted no time, before showing her inner Gryffindor.

"So did you have a swell time breaking into my office? Breaking how many laws?, Did you not think of the fact that you would be returning and we would both obviously know what you had done? Or did both of you not think you would make it back, or did you just not care?" Hermione immediately started in on the twins.

Draco got up from his chair towards the end of Hermione's ranting, and hugged Caelum as tight as he could. Whispering in his ear, "You made my dreams a reality, I love you, son." He pulled away and grabbed Calista in a bone crushing hug next. "I've never been more proud of Slytherin House."

"Draco", Hermione screeched. "Get ahold of yourself." "This is not something they should be proud of."

"Of course it is, Mi, without them we wouldn't be together, they should be extremely proud."

"Well this is where it doesn't matter that it's been 18 years we still haven't agreed on it. I still believe that they should be punished. They committed real crimes to go on this little adventure. They could have done irreparable damage to time as we know it."

"Well I don't know, we should be happy that they made it back in one piece, and the future as we know it, didn't collapse."

While their parents were arguing, Caelum and Cali slowly backed away. Headmistress McGonagall chuckling to herself because she could still recall the day that the twins walked into her life. Minerva walked over to the twins and gave each one of them a hug, and instructed them to return to class and not speak of their adventure to anyone or EVER again.

The brother and sister had been gone for almost 20 minutes before Draco and Hermione had finally calmed down. Hermione looked put out that they twins had been dismissed.

"Why did you send them away?", she asked.

"They have done enough today, wouldn't you say. Just ponder this for a moment. Your children love you, and they are just as brilliant as both of their parents. They made it back, they are in one piece, and they have to live with what they have done for the rest of their lives. Just take this as it is, a closed loophole, now as all is in order, we can return to our lives, I do imagine you have more important things to do, Minister Granger-Malfoy."

Hermione stood there by the fireplace her mouth drooping open like a fish, with Draco snickering behind a hand and a smile. It had been quite a while since someone had put her in her place so to speak.

Hermione genuinely smiled, "You're right, Headmistress. I am so sorry for taking up your time. You seem to have all well in hand, as always."

"Come dear", motioned Draco towards the Floo, "They did their part, just as we have done ours. Plus I need to pick up Scorpius from the Manor, before he drives mother totally barmy."

Minerva had already returned to the never ending mountain of paperwork on her desk, as she saw the couple briefly kiss.

"I love you, Draco"

"And I you, Hermione. For a long time now."


End file.
